Return
by Jowaco
Summary: It's time to face up to what he didn't. Information reaches Aaron in France that leads to a long winding road back to the village, one he has valiantly avoided. It has taken him a long time to be able to say he's okay with heading back. But now he knows his family needs him and his life in France isn't what it was, there's only one thing left for him to do. Return.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings portrayed in the show (I'm merely boring for the time being!)**

I'm new to the ED world, and had no plans to write this (and I haven't actually written anything in years, so bear with me…) it just kind of showed up.

Apologies for any errors, I haven't really been keeping up with the storylines, but am doing my best to catch up with regard to the fic I have in mind. No idea on length yet, we shall see.

Prologue

Third city in France and still all Debbie could think about was everything back home. Wandering through Toulouse she couldn't just seem to grasp this whole tourist thing, plus while she knew Sarah and Jack were safe and sound with Andy, there was always that thought. Stopping at a café, she took a seat with a cappuccino and croissant in an attempt to force herself to relax. Thinking on how useless this seemed to be she looked around and saw on the wall next to her a flyer for a racing track and garage. Maybe it was the distraction she needed.

Getting up some time later, she headed to the counter and got directions to the track. The twenty minute walk did her good. It was a sunny morning, with people rushing around going about their business making Debbie feel slightly out of place. Not one for having nothing to do, this feeling of no responsibility was a foreign concept.

Walking up to the entrance, she saw an open foyer with several different cars in the front, all old racing vehicles, some with the bonnet up, others just looking flashy. Heading in, she began slowly wandering through the vehicles.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," something in Debbie's look gave her away, as the young gentleman that approached changed tactics, "English?"

Smiling, Debbie nodded and responded with a quiet, "yeah."

"Excuse me a moment," he said before heading through a side door. Shrugging Debbie began to focus on the vehicles in front of her. Might as well use this as a distraction, maybe it would help to clear her head.

Meanwhile, heading through the work side of the facility Christophe was on a mission. "Aaron!"

"What," Aaron appeared from underneath a car not far from Christophe, "what's got you all in a rush? I'm busy here."

"There's an English girl out front, who wants to ask questions about cars."

"So answer them then, I've got to finish this."

Christophe took the light and ratchet out of Aaron's hands, "I'll finish this you go and talk to her. You know I get annoyed when I can't find the right language to talk."

Heaving a sigh Aaron got up and began to head out front. Walking through into the lit foyer he found a woman bent over the open bonnet of an old car and shook his head as he approached stopping a couple meters away and sounding bored asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Debbie heard the question and stopped moving; she couldn't help but think that was a familiar voice or tone rather, she knew that tone of voice, it reminded her of her cousin. But the chances of it being who she thought it sounded like were pretty slim France was after all a pretty big country.

"Not really thanks, I'm just browsing," she said as she straightened up and turned around. Not entirely expecting who she saw.

"Debbie?" Aaron's eyes went wide and his mouth opened as he stared at his cousin, "what are you doing here?"

"Shit, hi Aaron, just wandering around France trying to clear my head."

"Right, I heard about all that."

"Oh, well thanks for your concern, it was only your family." The bitingly sarcastic remark forced a smile on Aaron's face. That was definitely the Debbie he knew from home. "So what, it's been two years and you're just going the stand there and not give me a hug?"

Rolling his eyes, Aaron stepped into Debbie's embrace, "it's really good to see you Debs."

"You too, so do you want to grab some food?"

"Uh, well, I'm working so let me go see if I can take an early lunch."

Rushing back through to the work area, "Christophe, can you tell Henry, that I'm taking off, the woman out front is my cousin, haven't seen her in two years, I'll come back and finish that tomorrow."

"Don't be an idiot, I can manage, and you're off tomorrow. Don't worry Aaron, I get your back."

"Got your back," shaking his head at his friend's attempt at English slang. "Thanks Chris, see you later then."

Throwing on a light jacket over his t-shirt, he headed out to meet up with Debbie, "come on then Debs, food awaits."

"Where are we going then?"

"Just around the corner, decent food, decent price, you'll like it."

They arrived at a small deli with seating inside and out, ordering some sandwiches and drinks they went and sat outside to enjoy the sunshine. Debbie began slowly filling Aaron in on the happenings of the village since he had left, missing out a few of the more painful parts.

"I heard about Cameron, being some crazy guy, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, that's life isn't it, so what about you over here seeing anyone?"

"Nah, after Ed, just kind of decided to keep my head down, do me work, keeping it simple really. Something I didn't do very often back in the village, especially for Paddy and me mum."

"No you didn't, mind you it hasn't exactly been simple for them since you've been gone, Paddy especially."

Aaron suddenly focused an intense gaze on Debbie, "How do you mean?"

Realizing she may have said a bit too much, Debbie tried to back pedal a little, "well just with the whole three parent thing and."

"Debbie, be straight with me, what exactly, did you mean by that."

Sighing she looked down at her feet, "Rhona got addicted to painkillers and for a while refused to go to rehab, but in the end she went and she's back and seems better, Paddy's moved out and it's all still a bit messy though, although I may be wrong."

"No, no, no. Poor Paddy," shaking his head then blurting, "what about Leo? So help me Debbie if she has done anything to my Godson…"

"Leo's fine, been spending more time with Paddy and Marlon than her. Right, well, I hate to seem abrupt, but I've got to head back to the hotel and grab my stuff, airport later. Not sure if I'm going home or wandering around even more." Noting Aaron's apparent unease over the information she'd just shared Debbie leaned forward placed a hand on Aaron's leg. "I'm sorry I thought you knew most of this."

"Huh, oh well, haven't really spoken to anyone back home in a while, not the greatest communicator here, so. Don't worry about it, its fine. Thanks for letting me know. Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"No, I need to keep moving right now, not much is making sense."

"It will, don't worry, it'll take longer than you want it to, but it will."

"Thanks Aaron." Standing, they both walked into a tight embrace.

"Debbie, do me a favor and don't mention that you've seen me, I'm not sure I want everyone knowing I'm still around and kicking right now."

"Not even your mum?"

"Especially not her, I'll call her when I'm ready."

"Okay, you take of yourself over here." Smiling at him one last time, Debbie then turned and walked away. Sighing Aaron watched her go, looking up at the sky, he slowly began shaking his head.

Since he and Ed had split, he couldn't help but feel like maybe it was time to go home. As much as he felt the pull of home, he couldn't go, not just yet. Two major projects on at work and a warrant for his arrest in the UK meant Aaron was going to be in France for at least a little while longer.

**21 FEBRUARY 2014**

Blank. Nothing, trying to get back into obnoxious stubborn teenage mindset of when he was causing hell in the village was harder than Aaron thought it was going to. Continuing to stare at the phone, he really didn't' want to make this phone call. But if Jackson was here now, he'd be pissed that instead of sorting through something, he was avoiding it. Heaving what seemed to be his millionth sigh of the day, Aaron picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Good day, you're through the Yorkshire Police. If you know the extension of the party you wish reach, dial it at any time, press zero for operator."

Hitting zero, Aaron waited, "Yorkshire police."

"Detective Chief Inspector Fletcher, please."

Click.

"DCI Fletcher," the firm commanding voice of someone Aaron had hoped to never speak to again came through the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Aaron Livesy."

End prologue

Right, so that's it, let me know what you think. Should I continue to develop this into something or should I just let it be, any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EMMERDALE LOCALES, JUST BORROWING.**

Please note that some fair amounts of dramatic license have been used, I'm not an expert in all areas (just don't tell anyone I've admitted to that). If there are any glaringly obvious errors in regard to due process/legal proceedings let me know.

Chapter 1:

Sitting there he knew what was coming. He'd walked off the plane, through the airport to border control and get through immigration no problem. He still couldn't believe how it easy travel was even on a false passport, not that he was going to tell anyone that. One thing was for sure, it was time to be home. Maybe he should have called. Maybe he should have talked this through with someone.

As he exited the airport building he got into a taxi and headed towards Bradford's city centre. No point in letting the police know he had been out of the country. The last thing Aaron needed was an added charge of possessing a false passport.

Even though it was dark outside and he was heading to be arrested, a sense of familiarity surrounded him. This was home, granted it wasn't the village but being back in England, there was no doubt that this was home. No matter what happened over the next couple days, weeks, months or years, home. Getting out of the taxi at Bradford City Park, the prearranged meeting point Aaron didn't have to wait long before he saw the familiar figure of now DCI Fletcher walking up to him.

"Didn't think I'd hear from you again, tell me where you have been these last few years."

Aaron held out his arms wrists together in front of him, not saying a word.

"Come along then," she motioned for him to step in front of her as she pointed to a sedan parked not far away. "Aaron Livesy, I hereby place you under arrest for a contempt of court charge for missing a court date in April 2012," DCI Fletcher began rattling on about evidence and talking to them could be used. Aaron tuned her out; he'd heard all of this beforehand he knew what he needed to know.

Arriving at the station a short time later, he was escorted into a room he'd hoped he'd seen the last of, no such luck though. After being booked in, he sat down face to face with DCI Fletcher and now Detective Inspector Bedford.

"Aaron, do you know why you're here?"

The detective watched Aaron carefully. He hadn't said a word since before getting into the car in Bradford. "You know, if you talk to us we may be able to help you out a little bit. No? Fine, have it your way then."

Both police officers stood up and left the room. As Fletcher saw who was standing there, presumably watching the proceedings she heaved an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing here? You don't usually show up until we have a bit more."

Turning from the gentleman she was the talking to the CPS solicitor replied, "I'm here to make sure we can pack him in this time. I'm sick of this man getting away with crimes. Murder," she was however cut off by the man standing next to her.

"If you could so kindly refrain from finishing your thought and attempting to plant a specific idea in my mind as to the type of person my patient is I'd greatly appreciate it."

Noting the curious glances of the police officers, the solicitor quickly introduced them, "Detectives, this is Dr. Zachary Michaels. He's a psychiatrist that does some consulting work for us. You said on the phone just before you went in he hadn't said a word? Well, I'm covering all my bases so he can't attempt to plea something ridiculous in court to mitigate his sentence and for the fact that arsonists are dangerous people. Doctor, you're up."

During the lawyers rant, Dr. Zachary Michaels, Zack to most people, watched the young man through the window noting his appearance. Turning to look at the solicitor he chose his words carefully. "Don't treat me like your next act in a circus lineup; you may not like what I have to say on the matter."

The solicitor appeared taken back by such a comment, "Your duty Dr. Michaels," everyone in the room, quickly realized this was the wrong approach for the lawyer to take.

"Is to my patient, not the CPS or the police service and my evaluation of my patient will reflect what I feel is in the best interest of my patient as the law requires it to be."

Walking into the room, Zack took in the appearance of his patient from a closer stand point. Dark circles under the eyes, face slightly gaunt. Looks like some recent weight loss, probably not intentional. Something was definitely bothering this young man. His posture told a similar story. Sitting erect, staring straight ahead at a spot on the wall in front of him. He was definitely putting a lot of effort into maintaining the strong silent type appearance.

"Good evening Mr. Livesy, my name is Zack, I'm a doctor that does some work for the CPS. Do you know why I'm here?"

To the untrained eye, there appeared to be no response, but there was a slight change in the breathing of the young man facing the wall followed by a quick flick of the eyes from his spot on the wall to Zack and then back.

"In a nutshell I'm here because the CPS thinks you're a nutter, but want me to say you aren't so that you'll be sent to prison if found guilty."

"I confessed, no need for a trial, just sentence me."

Zack showed a look of surprise, "well it was certainly easier to get you to say something than I thought it was going to be. What did you confess to?"

"Arson."

"You started a fire?"

Aaron swung his head around staring incredulously at the man across the table from him, "are you being serious?"

"How'd you start the fire?"

"Doused walls with petrol and then I, uh, used what I had on hand."

"Which was?"

"It's a garage lots of stuff could start a fire."

"True, but what did you use?"

"Blowtorch."

"Why start the fire?"

Aaron's slight shrug of shoulders and look down at the table before muttering, "Messing about, payback for all the times that Cain, got on my nerves," were beginning to paint a pretty clear picture in Zack's mind.

"Revenge by fire?"

"Something like that."

"Anything else you think I should know?"

"Aren't you the doctor?"

"Who's Cain?"

"My uncle, he was my boss when I worked at the garage."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

A hitch to his breathing and slight hesitation was the only indication that perhaps a sore spot had been hit by Zack when Aaron's answer came, "uh, no."

"Recent break up then?" Aaron focused a glare on Zack before turning his head and staring off at a point on the wall again. Zack took note that this was clearly the end of his interview. "Aaron, if possible I'd like to talk to you again, would you object to that?" Aaron's only response was a shrug. Getting up to head out, Zack focused on Aaron's breathing, something about the pattern of breaths caught his attention, firmly cementing in Zack's mind that yes, he would be speaking to Aaron again. There was a lot more going on here than what he'd originally been told when asked to consult earlier.

Exiting the room, he was rounded on by the audience of professionals, with the solicitor speaking first. "Well, what do you think?"

"You'll have my report in a few days."

"Dr. Michaels," DI Bedford spoke up for the first time since Zack noticed him, "What do you think? The quick notes version."

Sighing and running his hand over his face Zack kept his reply short and to the point. "He's not your arsonist, and there's a lot more going on than any of you have appreciated. I'd like to meet with him again."

The solicitor was clearly not impressed with the response, "Dr. Michaels, he is clearly a danger to society, he has been…"

"Save your speech for the court, it's falling on deaf ears here. You'll have my full report in a few days." Shaking his head as he stepped out of the police station Zack couldn't help but smile a little. The CPS was definitely not going to like what he had to say on this matter.

End Chapter 1.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
